


By the Light of the Christmas Tree

by WakeUpDreaming



Series: Holla to the Holidays: December 2015 Collection [2]
Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, F/M, Fluff, Gift unwrapping, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5347277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpDreaming/pseuds/WakeUpDreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toby convinces Happy to put up a Christmas tree on Christmas Eve, then suggests she opens a present that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the Light of the Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: "Hey I love your writing so much and I was wondering if you could write a Quintis Christmas fic where Toby proposes to Happy? :)"  
> Actual mindless fluff in this fic.

Happy looks at the tree in the corner of her living room. “Okay,” she says, “I admit it. It looks pretty.”

Toby grins like a damn puppy and wraps his arms around her. “I knew you would,” he says. He kisses the top of her head and she can’t fight the smile.

“Thank you,” she says, just quietly enough that he might not hear it.

“You’re welcome,” Toby murmurs as he kisses her temple.

She leans against him, feeling comfortable and warm and so content she’s almost overwhelmed. The white lights of the Christmas tree make their living room – their living room, holy crap – feel even more like home than ever before.

“Thanks for moving in,” Happy says, turning around in Toby’s arms.

Toby grins. “Thanks for letting me.” He leans down and kisses her so softly that she practically melts.

She can’t believe how sappy she’s gotten. “You’ve lived here for twelve weeks and you’re already making me all gross and mushy,” Happy complains as she rests her head on his chest. “I’m disgusting and it’s all your fault.”

“I wouldn’t say disgusting,” Toby says. “But yeah, you’ve gotten more lovey-dovey since I unpacked.”

Happy glances at the tree. “We should head to sleep now,” she notes. “I’ve got a feeling Paige is going to call us at, like, six in the morning to tell us Ralph’s ready for Christmas.”

Toby looks at her. “Can we start a new tradition?”

Happy stares at him. “Does it involve me in a Santa suit?”

Toby blinks. “No. And what?”

“Nothing,” Happy replies. “Just trying to get my brain to your level of weirdness. What were you thinking?”

“Other families open a present on Christmas Eve,” Toby says, letting go of her and going to the tree. “I was thinking we could try that.”

“You just want to start in advance,” Happy laughs.

Toby shrugs. “What can I say, I’m impatient.” He leans in and pulls out the biggest damn gift box she’s ever seen.

“That’s as tall as I am,” Happy says, concerned. “What’s in there?”

Toby grins and rocks back and forth on his heels. “Open it.”

Happy lets herself get excited for a minute, because something in a box that huge has to be good.

She shrugs. “Okay.”

She pulls off the layer of wrapping paper to find a cardboard box, and then rips that open.

“Another box?” Happy asks. “Seriously?”

Toby nods. “Keep going.”

Another layer of wrapping paper and another box. Then another layer.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Happy says, picking up the box that’s about knee high and shaking it. “This is light as a feather.” She shakes it right next to her ear. "What is in this?"

Toby’s still grinning, but there's something like nervousness behind his eyes. “Just keep going,” Toby insists.

When she gets to the box that’s the size of her hand, she’s about to kill him. “Fourteen boxes!” she exclaims, throwing the box slightly bigger at her hand at Toby’s chest. “What is wrong with you?”

“Open it,” Toby says meaningfully. There’s something in his tone that startles her.

“Okay.”

She opens it. It’s another box.

“I’m going to fucking kill you,” Happy deadpans.

“Yeah,” Toby says. “Probably.”

The next box is no bigger than two by two by two inches, and Happy opens the wrapping paper.

“Oh god,” she says, her eyes widening at the jewelry box. She turns to Toby and he’s on one knee, his eyes bright and honest in the dim white light of the Christmas tree.

“Surprise,” he says. His voice and hands are shaking.

“You gonna ask me?” Happy asks. She’s surprised to see her hands shaking a little as she passes the box to Toby. He opens it and pulls the ring out – tiny and silvery, the three stones set into the band.

Happy has a lot she wants to say but she can’t speak. She's just staring at Toby, praying he'll be the one to say something first.

“I know it’s not big or anything,” Toby says, looking like he’s practiced his words, “but I – I didn’t think something like would make sense for you. You can wear this while working. The stones won’t get in the way. You can wear it without worrying about it getting damaged by any of your tools.” He studies her face. “Is that – does that work?”

She nods as fast and hard as she can. “It’s perfect,” Happy manages to say, “no, Toby, it’s…” She leans down and kisses him to say what she can’t speak.

He stands up and catches her faces in his hands, saying enough with his lips to tell her he understands.

“What do you say?” he asks, brushing hair behind her ear.

Happy shrugs. “I don’t know. You haven’t asked me anything yet.”

Toby moves his hands to her hips. “Happy Quinn,” he says, “will you –”

“You’re not on one knee,” Happy says, trying to keep a straight face.

Toby drops to one knee and holds the ring up. “Happy Quinn, will you –”

“I’m not sure the lighting’s right,” Happy says, cracking a smile.

“Happy freakin’ Quinn, would you just marry me?” Toby asks, looking a delightful combination of enamored and frustrated.

Happy basically tackles him to the floor until he’s flat on his back. “What do you think?” she asks.

“Honestly, I have no idea,” Toby says. “You've been a little anti-marriage in the past. For a couple of years you were like ‘marriage is an out dated tradition, it’s stupid, why even bother, sexist and stupid.’”

“Yeah,” Happy says, realizing just how much she’s changed, “then I met you. If I’m stuck with you for the rest of my life I might as well make it official.” She kisses him again. "Plus Paige would do anything to dress up. This just gives her an excuse."

“So?” Toby says, holding up the ring. He's smiling at her, an arm around her waist. “You want to marry me?”

Happy takes the ring and slides it on her finger. “Yeah,” she says. “Yeah, I think I do.”

They wake up at six the next morning to, sure enough, a phone call from Paige.

“Yeah, be there in an hour,” Toby mumbles into the phone. Happy pulls her blankets over her head.

“Why did we stay up until one in the morning again?” Happy mumbles.

“Because we were too busy celebrating our engagement,” Toby says. He pauses. “Holy crap. We’re engaged.”

Happy rolls over and buries her face in his chest, half ready to fall asleep again as Toby’s arms wrap around her. “Yeah, we are,” Happy says. “And your fiancée wants to sleep.”

Toby leans down and kisses her, effectively waking her up. “My fiancée is beautiful,” he says. “I like that word. Fiancée.” He grins down at her.

“I’m glad you’re happy,” Happy mumbles, “because my fiancé won’t shut up and let me sleep.”


End file.
